Before Daybreak
by firstfallsnow
Summary: Applejack gets out of bed to find a stranger roaming around Sweet Apple acres. While chasing after the stranger, she notices some peculiar things and decides to go find Twilight Sparkle to help her figure out what is going on, but instead finds Ponyville changed.


The sun had barely begun lighting the overcast sky of early October as Apple Jack finally decided to quite chasing sleep and get out of bed. It was rare for the mare to not be able to sleep, especially after a hard day of apple bucking, though at least today was Saturday and she only had a few morning chores to do. Heck, she would even be able to get in a nap in the afternoon like Rainbow Dash always does. Plus, it was so early that she would even be able to get a few minutes peace before Applebloom woke up to eat overly sugared cereal and bounce off the walls.

Moseying downstairs into the kitchen, Apple Jack put the coffee onto brew as she stared out the window in a sleepy daze. The Apple Family Orchard, usually visible out the window, was obscured by thick puffs of gray fog that matched the clouds above. Something in the back of her mind began to bother her, but her sleep-deprived brain couldn't't figure out what was wrong. The farm seemed calm, like it wasn't't quite awake yet either.

When the coffee was ready, she got a cup and sat down with a couple of muffins Granny Smith baked right before she and Big Mac went to visit their cousin, Apple Sweet, who had recently had a baby. Apple Jack wished she could have gone with them, but there were chores to be done and Applebloom had to stay because she had school, and Celestia knows she can't be left alone.

By the time Apple Jack finished, she had finally woken up a bit. She went to wash her dishes. Glancing idly out the window again, she immediately did a double take. Some pony was walking out in her orchard! Furthermore, there was a light coming from deep in the trees that she was sure as sugar was a fire.

"What in tarnation?" she exclaimed as she dashed out the front door, "Who does this pony think she is, walking around here like she owns the place and starting a fire in my trees?" Apple Jack galloped across the yard, nimble leaping over the fence like the award winning athlete she was and rushing headlong into the well-kept trees of Sweet Apple Acres. The cool autumn air bit her lungs, but she didn't't slow down. The fire looked small now, but it could easily spread through the trees. She came upon the circle of red-orange light quickly, sliding to a stop inside the ring of light. She froze, surveying the scene.

There was nothing there. No fire, no pony, nothing. There was nothing wrong, just a circle of light. And- there were no trees in the light. A space large enough for four trees was cleared at the center of the orchard, and the ground looked like they were never there at all. Apple Jack didn't't know much about magic, but she knew that it would take a very meticulous, powerful unicorn to do something like this, if any could. Twilight Sparkle might be able to, if any in Ponyville, but why would she? Apple Jack paced around the circle, and walked out of it and back in, looking for clues.

It was then she realized two things. The first was that there was no fog inside the circle. It bent around the edge of the circle like it was hitting a piece glass, but she could free walk in and out of the circle without a problem. The second was that, According to Rainbow Dash, today's weather was supposed to be crystal clear. Great flying weather, she had said as she boasted about all the tricks she was going to do that afternoon. Well, that settled it, something was definitly strange here, no doubt about it, And she needed help for this sort of magic-type problems. She needed to go see Twilight Sparkle.

As she was walking back to the house, she saw the pony from earlier. "Hey you! Y'all best stop there!" She cantered toward the pony, who turned to run away as soon as Apple Jack called out. Ha, she thought, she wants a chase than? I'll give her a chase. She doesn't know who she's dealing with, and she'll be sorry for trespassing on Apple family property. Apple Jack put her head down and barreled forward at top speed. The mysterious pony, pale green with a white tail, stopped suddenly causing Apple Jack to run straight passed her. Luckily Apple Jack was quick on her hooves, deftly pivoting around to face her mysterious lurker.

The strange pony stood perfectly still, staring at Apple Jack with a blank look on her face. A slight breeze blew through the yard, causing the pony's long, limp mane to sway. The fog swirled quickly in the wind, obscuring the view of the mare from Apple Jack for a few seconds.

"Now I don' know who yah think yah are wondered' about on Apple family property without permission, but yah'd better tell me what y'all doin' here right this instant." Apple Jack said, a hard look on her face. The green pony cocked her head to one side, her expression unchanging. "Here, there is true balance, and all are all. The Moon Princess will come. Her sister locked away, she will finally be redeemed. Here, there is true balance. It must be broken." The pony's soft voice and steady cadence was surprising for Apple Jack, who was expecting it to match her expression. "Uh, what?" She asked.

Without any warning, the minty green pony dashed off suddenly, heading towards Ponyville. Caught by surprise, Apple Jack didn't attempt to follow for a heartbeat, but took off running after her as fast as she could. The fog thickened as she ran towards town, and in the space of a breathe, the strange pony was gone. Apple Jack was left panting in the middle of the street.

Now what in tarnation is that supposed to mean? What needs broken? Crazy pony. Apple Jack thought as she shook her head walking back to the house, confused. Alrighty then, weird pony aside, the plan hasn't changed. Check on Applebloom, make sure she doesn't leave the house until I get back. Then head over to Twi's and figure out what to do from there.

She went to Applebloom's room as soon as she got back to the house and found Applebloom still asleep. But she couldn't wake her up. She tried shaking her, yelling, and stomping, but the only reaction she got was a soft murmur.

Apple Jack checked her temperature and pulse, it all was normal. Now to add to the worries, she thought, I have to go find a doctor in this mess! Twilight can wait, if Applebloom is sick she is the first priority!

Just in case Applebloom woke up, Apple Jack taped a note to her door warning her not to go outside. After locking up the house (which she rarely did, being so far out of town and Ponyville being such a safe town anyway) she galloped towards town.

The road was muddy, much muddier then it should have been. Apple Jack took note of the deep puddles that were everywhere and the fact that each one was a slimy green, like they had been there long enough to grow algae. She didn't stop though, and soon she was finally in town.

Which was creepy, dark, and apparently deserted. All of the windows were dark with the curtains closed, all the shops were closed, and not a pony was to be seen or heard anywhere.

"Hello?" she called out, only to be met with silence so absolute it pressed into her ears like water at the bottom of an icy lake. She couldn't bring herself to call out again. It seemed disrespectful somehow.

But no matter what, she had to find a doctor. She wondered down the streets slowly, looking around for any signs of life. The closest thing she found was more scummy puddles that smelled strongly of swamps. Eventually, she made it to the Doctor's.

"Doctor! Hey, Dr.. Stronghoof! It's an emergency!" She shouted as she pounded on the door of the doctor's house. It still seemed terribly rude to be making so much noise, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. She considered breaking down the door, but decided that would be a last resort. First she would go find Twilight. She hoped that Twilight was home and wasn't called away on princess business on short notice.

She ran towards the library and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw a dim light in Twilight's bedroom window. It couldn't have been much more then a candle, but in the dull colors of the fog it seemed brighter then a lighthouse, guiding her to safety. Finally, some sign of life!

Apple Jack immediately started pounding on the door and shouted Twilight's name over and over again. She only did this for a few seconds before the door suddenly swung open, causing her to almost hit the pony who opened it in the face. It was a good thing she didn't, because it wasn't Twilight who opened the door.

It was Nightmare Moon.

Apple Jack screamed and leapt back. "Do not be afraid, Apple Jack!" said Nightmare Moon. "I am truly not the monster you fought before! I swear to you I am still Princess Luna inside, no matter what I appear! Please believe me, please!"

After a moment of shocked yet tense silence, Apple Jack nodded. "There ain't no way Nightmare moon would be pleading' with me. But than again, she would use all sorts a' trickery, an' I don't really see a reason why Princess Luna would be hanging' around Twilight's house!"

Princess Luna gave Apple Jack an unamused look. "You cannot see a reason that I would be here. Not a single reason? Nothing strange about today at all that would call for a ruler of the land to pay a visit?"

"Err, right, good point" said Apple Jack, going red in the face. "Can I, err, can I come in?"

Princess Luna smirked and stepped aside. Inside the Library was a little warmer then outside, but it was just as quiet and even darker.

"I am so happy to see you, Apple Jack! You are the first pony I have seen since I left Canterlot. Last night I received a message from Princess Twilight, which I didn't pay any mind too until I tried to lower the moon. I should have suspected something was wrong when she sent me a letter, and so late at night!" Princess Luna looked down. "I... Didn't really think she had anything important to tell me. That sort of thing usually goes to my sister."

"It's okay, Princess. You really couldn't have known, and you're here now anyway. But what was it that she was trying to tell you?" asked Apple Jack.

Princess Luna shook her head. "I do not know for sure, The missive contained little specificities. It merely said," Princess Luna brought out the letter, hovering it in front of her with her alicorn magic, "Dear Princess Luna, I have recently made a concerning discovery in my studies in Ponyville, and would like to consult your expertise in night and dream magic. Yours Truly, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Luna put the letter away and looked at Apple Jack. "You are one of her closest friends, do you have any idea what she was studying here?"

Apple Jack shrugged. "Lately all she's been Odin' is readin' up on leadership type things. But I do know she's been readin' a whole bunch of old, old books. Looking for references to magic boxes."

Luna nodded, lost in thought. After a quiet moment, Apple Jack asked "But Princess, why do you look like Nightmare Moon."

Luna shook her head sadly. "Alas, I do not know. When morning came, I went to lower the moon, as is my sacred duty. But when I did, no sun rose! It is quite unlike my sister to slack on her duties, so I knew something was wrong. But before I could even begin my search for her, I was transformed into this abominable state! I still feel like myself inside; I am not angry or lustful for power as I was during those long, dark years." Princess Luna took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, as if to ward off the bad memories.

"But here I am in this state, my sister gone, the night gone but the day unable to rise! I have found very few clues as to what has happened, but it isn't just here in Ponyville! All over Equestria is the same. The thick mist, ponies unable to awaken, and thick green slime laying in puddles all over the place."

"Well, I did see another pony this morning." said Apple Jack. She recounted to Luna the events at Sweet Apple Acres and the mysterious pony.

Her sister locked away?' Princess Luna quoted when Apple Jack was done talking. "this is all very concerning. When I got here only a few moments ago, I found an orb of light floating in Princess Twilight's bed room, but no sign of her, nor of any struggle. Here, I will show you."

Up in Twilight's bedroom window a sphere of light no bigger then a grapefruit. Like the much larger one in the orchard, this one could be passed through with no resistance and had no source.

"I have never seen magic like this," said Princess Luna,"sustained light without a source is difficult, and it at the very least, creates heat or a solid field around it."

Apple Jack looked out the window. "Yah can see the one in Sweet Apple Acres from here. It's pretty big and bright, right up on the hillside outside of town. But... Do you see another one further away? I can't really tell."

Princess Luna looked out the window and let out a soft breath of surprise. "Yes! Far out there, going towards Canterlot! Do you think that perhaps they are marking a trail which we should follow?" she asked.

Apple Jack nodded. "That seems to be about as good of a plan as any. But if this is something Twi-err, Princess Twilight is connected to, maybe we should go see if we can get any luck with our other friends being awake. They might know what she was reading about last night! But it's your call of course, Princess."

Luna nodded. "That is an excellent suggestion. Let us go see the others, as quickly as we can. And I think we should be as quiet as we can be, I do not like the pervasive silence outside."

Apple Jack led the way to Sugar Cube Corner, but the bakery was as still as the rest of the town. She didn't shout as she knocked this time. Luna kept lookout, but the fog was even thicker here and she could only see a few feet in any direction.

Much to their surprise, they heard movement behind the door. Someone moved the curtain in the window.

Apple Jack knocked again. "Pinkie?" she called out, though not too loudly. "Mr.. Or Mrs.. Cake? Anyone?"

The door opened a crack, but no one came out. Inside was quiet again. Princess Luna and Apple Jack looked at each other for a moment, then steeled their nerves and pushed open the door.

A few feet inside was Pinkie Pie, fast asleep on the floor with a piece of paper under her front hoof. Apple jack ran in and shook her gently while calling her name, but Pinkie didn't respond.

"Strange." said Luna, "She must have been the one to open the door, but why would she be put into the enchanted sleep after? Was she under before? This is all very strange, I- wait, Apple Jack! What is under Pinkamena's hoof?"

Apple jack pulled out the paper. "All it says is 'The Story Candor'. What in tarnation?"

"Yes, I am familiar with that book. It has been many, many years since I have seen a copy, back before my imprisonment. Not even the libraries in Canterlot have one. It was a part of a series, I believe, lost to time. It was a book of ancient moral dictations. Strange that it is mentioned here..." Luna shook her head. "Come, there is no time to waste."

Apple Jack tucked the paper under her hat as she followed Princess Luna outside, being careful to shut the door behind her.

"Carousel Boutique is this way." she said softly. She was completely anxious at this point. If Applebloom and Pinkie were down for the count, what hope was there that Rarity or anyone else would be awake? For that matter, why was she awake when no one else was?

Rarity's boutique loomed into view, barely obscured by the fog, which was much thinner here. They knocked on the door, and again heard movement inside. The door opened and Rarity looked out.

Rarity was an uncharacteristically messy. Her main was lank and UN-styled and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Rarity!" Apple jack exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see yah! The whole world has gone crazy again!"

"I.. What? I'm afraid I haven't gotten any sleep yet! I was up to finish an order, but the inspiration stuck and I simply had to try them out. It seems morning just snuck up on me!" Rarity said in her usual dramatic way, stepping aside to let them in.

"But let me get you a little tea to take the chill-" Rarity suddenly gasped. "Nightmare Moon! Stay back you! You stay-!" But Apple Jack stuck her hoof in Rarity's mouth cutting her off.

"Relax! She just looks like Nightmare Moon, it's really Just Princess Luna! I told yah, the hold world has gone crazy, just listen to what is going on..."

When they were done telling Rarity what had happened, Rarity shook her head, still elegant despite her bedraggled appearance. "I have never heard of such a thing! Well, except for that one time with the Everfree Forest I suppose, but it certainly wasn't this sudden or this quiet! Though I do think I recall... Twilight said she was reading an old book she found locked away in well, your old, ruined castle, Princess! She was very excited about it, and I believe she said the title was 'The Story of Magnanimity'. Something about ancient legends, I believe."

"I doubt that the second book of the series being mentioned here is a coincidence." Said Luna. "This one I have read, it is about an ancient heroine who fought bravely against beasts from the sea, but it was really her mercy and generosity that saved the day! But what could these books have to do with what's going on here, I cannot say.

"I think the only reason we're awake now is that we were never asleep! And I bet Twilight knows what's going on, because she sent for you, Princess, and asked about dream magic!" said Apple Jack.

"Yes, well, we should stick to the plan!" Said Rarity. "Wait here for just a moment and I will get us some supplies! And feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen! I don't have anything that would be up to par with a princess' taste, but rest assured the chamomile tea is to die for!"

A half hour later the tree of them were packed with emergency supplies, fed, groomed, and on their way out into the fog towards Rainbow Dash's house. But this time, it wasn't quiet.


End file.
